<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments by Splynter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412187">Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splynter/pseuds/Splynter'>Splynter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feel free to ignore this, Gen, I have no idea what I’m doing, Spoilers for my comic I’m planning, Universe death...?, just trying to figure out Ao3 before I really do writing things, short fic, this is a test</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splynter/pseuds/Splynter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Void is without space, time, or sound. Life cannot exist there. It is the end of all the worlds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while back for the purpose of getting ideas for my comic. There’s more to it, but that’s now noncanon because of changes I had to make. Spoilers for one of my character’s origins and physical makeup. Uhh yeah-</p><p>I don’t know how to Ao3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black skeleton nodded once, pleased with himself. It was a very good day. He had purged yet another universe of loathsome anomalies, killing everyone and shattering their Souls with his bright blue strings. Dust curled drowsily around his feet, clinging to his black sandals as if they thought they were still alive. There was no sound here other than the constant buzzing in his mind, speaking in distant, nagging voices. But the voices had been screaming for so long that they were barely sound to him anymore. Merely another annoyance to ignore.</p><p>The quiet of this world was calming. Peaceful. Everything was as it should be.</p><p>The skeleton dropped his extra strings on the ground and turned away. He grinned with dark satisfaction, then slipped through a portal and left the broken world behind.</p><p>The world waited. It sat for an eternity, hopeful, desperate for someone to once again walk upon its empty soil.</p><p>But nobody came.</p><p>No one alive knew this world’s name. No one would ever know it again. There was no one to witness its last moments, its final breath, before at last, the world collapsed into itself and fell into the void with a terrible moan. In an instant nothing was there. No light. No time. There was not even sound.</p><p>It was truly and completely empty.</p><p>This void was the end of all things. The place where all timelines eventually lead. Nothing lasted forever. In the end, even the strongest worlds joined where matter simply wasn’t. The void wasn’t merely an empty world; it was the complete absence of space and distance. One couldn’t travel in the void for there was nowhere to go. It was infinite and it was nothing; the ending of all. But, if one tried hard enough to find it, and focused in the right spot, one could find a solidness in the void. The bottom, where all the shattered Souls collected from thousands upon thousands of universes.</p><p>Every time someone died, human or monster, the broken pieces of their Soul fell into the void and added themselves to the ever-growing mountain of the dead. The Souls of the humans rarely stayed very long, and they brought many monsters back with them; but they always returned. The means never mattered in the end. That was the way of life. That was the way of death. No one could escape death once it closed around their Soul for good.</p><p>Until several blue strings drifted down and landed softly on the broken shards, as graceful as the twirl of a dancer. Somewhere, in an alternate universe, another monster died, adding their Soul to the mountain’s ever growing collection. The pieces landed on the strings without a sound.</p><p>Then, in the silent void, there was a booming snap. It reverberated like dozens of echo flowers, all repeating the first sound this emptiness had ever heard. Raw, unharnessed power flooded through the strings into the fragments, making them tremble with bright blue energy. The Soul fragments slowly moved closer to the strings, compressing against each other in their eagerness to touch the strands of magic. With a blast of soundless power, all the fragments snapped together into one shape, like pieces of a puzzle creating an image all at once. Those broken shards; Souls of monsters and humans long dead, conjoined to create one single Soul.</p><p>A single life.</p><p>Like two hearts fused together at the ends, as colorful as the sky, this Soul was unlike any other life seen before. Magic wafted out of it in pulsing waves; powerful, sporadic, untamed.</p><p>Curled in the fetal position, a body materialized in the void, without skin and without organs; its bones a mosaic of white and red, yellow and blue, green and black. They sparkled with a soft sheen, like they were coated in a skin of melted glass. The amalgamated Soul nestled itself perfectly in the skeleton’s ribcage, allowing him to claim the Soul as his own. He was given new life, born in the void where nothing ever lived.</p><p>After a moment the skeleton opened his eyes. A shaft of light ignited in his left eyesocket and cut through the endless void, shining a blinding, concentrated electric blue. The skeleton stared at the nothing surrounding him. His Soul pulsed once, causing his entire body to shudder. He took in a deep breath, inhaling emptiness instead of air.</p><p>And he <em>screamed.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh, yeah. If anyone reads this, thanks, and tell me what you think lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>